


Play to the End

by bubblygoo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Identity Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblygoo/pseuds/bubblygoo
Summary: Hello Mr. Kaiba,I hope this email finds you well.  Attached is an electronic copy of my application to the Kaiba Corp game design contest.  I have also mailed a copy as instructed.As you can see, I used a P.O. box as the return address.  Unfortunately, my living situation is such that I am unable to accept mail at my residential address.  I am, however, reachable by email, which I greatly prefer to post mail. I appreciate your understanding and am happy to answer any questions.Regards,Toyu---Seto falls in love with a game proposal.  He doesn't know that it's Yugi's.





	1. Seto

One of Seto’s least favorite responsibilities was checking his email, so he made sure that everyone who might have something actually important to say - and that list was short, Mokuba being at the top of it - could reach him by call or text. He still checked his email, of course, and made sure the unread number stayed low by moving everything that didn’t seem urgent to archive.

He was doing just that one day when, by complete chance, a new email popped up. It was from an external sender that Sero didn’t recognize. But instead of moving it to archive, by what would turn out to be extraordinarily good luck, Seto opened it.

It was a pitch for a new game: another Duel Monsters knockoff. Ever since Pegasus announced that anyone was free to use Duel Monsters to design new games, Seto had gotten a dozen of these proposals every day. 

_Spherium is a territory conquest game in which players control monsters that advance around a spherical grid. Duelists will recognize some familiar faces…_

The description lingered in his mind long enough that he didn’t archive it immediately. He flagged it as a reminder to archive it later. In the meantime, Seto had a meeting to get to - and then he’d archive it.

During the next few days, Seto failed to either archive the email or stop thinking about it. He found himself opening the email occasionally and skimming it. He had memorized the key words that would pull the email up quickly in a search: “Spherium”, the name of the game, and “Toyu Gumi”, the handle of the sender.

As fate would have it, the head of media and communications came in one afternoon when Seto had the email pulled up, hidden on the smallest of his monitors.

“News briefing, sir.”

This was Seto’s second most disliked part of his job.

“...large corporate presence, smothering smaller competitors...”

Seto paid the minimum attention needed to filter words that he cared about, with the rest of his mind on Spherium - the email had been a tease, giving Seto enough to want more. 

“...Independent developers. A contest, perhaps.”

“A contest?” said Seto, tuning in as the idea began to form in his mind. “For independent game designers, run by Kaiba Corp. Not a bad idea. I’d like to see a proposal on my desk by the end of the week. Specify the submission method - by post mail only.”

“Post? Sir?”

“To weed some of the junk,” said Seto. “I imagine the contest to take place in stages. The first stage will be by paper submissions. Have legal think through the intellectual property issues.”

“Understood. And Mr. Kaiba - any guarantees for the winner?”

“No. There may not be one.”

“Yes, sir.”

When he was alone again, Seto turned back to Spherium. 

_Spherium, like its inspiration, Duel Monsters, is suitable for everyone from the novice to the professional gamer. I hope this game will bring people together from all walks of life to enjoy the fun of strategy._

Seto’s finger lingered over the reply button, tempted to say something that he couldn’t articulate. He closed the email again and turned aside. Toyu Gumi would have to play by the rules, like everyone else.

\---

The day after the contest was announced, two things happened:

The first was a flood of mail into Kaiba Corp. They were prepared, of course, and had everything scanned and disseminated quickly. The original hard copies were kept filed in a specific room by last name. Some applicants went farther than asked and sent in models and detailed rules. Seto saw some of them being poked at on game boards in the atrium.

The second was that Toyu Gumi sent another email. 

_Hello Mr. Kaiba,_

_I hope this email finds you well. Attached is an electronic copy of my application to the Kaiba Corp game design contest. I have also mailed a copy as instructed._

_As you can see, I used a P.O. box as the return address. Unfortunately, my living situation is such that I am unable to accept mail at my residential address. I am, however, reachable by email, which I greatly prefer to post mail. I appreciate your understanding and am happy to answer any questions._

_Regards,_

_Toyu_

The application was concise but effective: only a few pages long, with diagrams and a model of the sphere grid. A short script played out a basic scenario to model beginner play, and another played out an advanced scenario, likely suitable for no one but Toyu. For the moment, that was.

The P.O. box was in Domino. So Toyu was likely a local. 

**Toyu,**

**Please disclose your residential address for identity verification. You will receive no mail at this address if that is your preference.**

**sk**

Toyu waited until the next day to reply:

_Mr. Kaiba,_

_I am unfortunately unable to fulfill your request. My humblest apologies. I assure you that Spherium is my only submission. If you would like some verification of my identity, I represent to you that I am a recent college graduate who has had little time between working a part time job and studying for exams to design more than one game that is worthy of your contest._

_I thank you for replying to my email. I hope you found Spherium interesting. I would love to tell you more about it and to one day play it with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Toyu_

\---

“Bro!”

Mokuba tapped his fingers on Seto’s desk impatiently. “Earth to Big Bro, Little Bro coming in, can you read me?”

“What is it, Mokuba?”

“The design team has pulled together a list of candidates to make it to the second round. They want to run it by you, but you haven’t been answering your emails all day. What’s up with you?”

It was then that Seto noticed the dozens of emails that had piled up while he had been going back and forth with Toyu. Ten has come in during the last five minutes he had been thinking of his next reply.

“What’s the list?” Seto asked.

Mokuba frowned, not fooled for a second. “Megumi sent it to you three times already. You have a meeting in Fafnir on this in an hour.”

“This is the final list?”

“Sure is.”

Spherium was at the top.

And Seto still hadn’t thought of a reply to Toyu. He didn’t want to concede this, but he didn’t want to lose Spherium, either.

The scenario Toyu submitted was incomplete by design, isolating a single aspect of Spherium to demonstrate gameplay. Even so, the scenario occupied Seto’s thoughts as he skimmed through the proposals of the other games. They were dull in comparison, and, like everything else in Seto’s life, attempted in vain to appeal to his ego.

Spherium was different. It was an unabashed homage to Duel Monsters, a game that Toyu undoubtedly loved and almost certainly was very good at.

Seto wondered how good.

\---

**Toyu,**

**Given your reluctance to be truthful, I need further assurance that you did in fact design Spherium. I take creator rights very seriously.**

**sk**

_Mr. Kaiba,_

_Please see attached for my original designs for Spherium. These are in chronological order, scanned from my notes. I hope my earlier ideas won’t look as embarrassing to you as they do to me._

_Toyu_

**Toyu,**

**Page 24 describes field effect tokens. Why was this not in your proposal?**

**sk**

_Mr. Kaiba,_

_Field effect tokens are an advanced game play option that I thought would be unnecessary for this stage of the proposal. I am happy to explain them to you if you are interested._

_Toyu_

**Toyu,**

**Humor me.**

**sk**

_Mr. Kaiba,_

_Gladly. Please see attached for a basic design of the token and a simple scenario._

_Toyu_

**Toyu,**

**On page 56 is written “BEWD”. What does this refer to?**

**sk**

_Mr. Kaiba,_

_Sorry for the delay. I’ve been preparing for graduation, which, as my friends assure me, involves lots of drinking._

_Page 56 refers to a feature that I have not yet decided on._

_Toyu_

**Toyu,**

**I can overlook your omission of field effect tokens. But to omit the Blue Eyes White Dragon is nearly unforgivable.**

**Good luck with graduation.**

**Seto**

_Seto,_

_Including Blue Eyes presents challenges. I’d like to be as true to the original Duel Monster as possible, and thematically Blue Eyes doesn’t quite fit._

_I also thought it would be too obviously playing to your tastes._

_Toyu_

**Toyu,**

**If you can shoehorn Dark Magician into a space-themed game, I’m sure you’ll find a way to make Blue Eyes work. You strike me as knowing very well how to play to an opponent’s tastes.**

**What is on page 78?**

**Seto**

_Seto,_

_I try my best to read my opponent._

_Page 78 is a combination of dried beer and my friend’s idea of a joke._

_Toyu_

**Toyu,**

**I passed a copy of this notebook to my design team for further evaluation. They are impressed.**

**Regarding the 2v2 mode shown on pages 96-102: to reduce clutter, I would suggest eliminating some of the terrain types, since increasing the number of players has a similar effect to varying terrain. Or you could simply play on a larger grid.**

**In separate news, thanks to your friend, there is a now a picture of Dark Magician Girl turning me into a frog in every bathroom in Kaiba Corp.**

**Seto**

_Seto,_

_Terrain type could be incorporated into the tile-type of each player. This would only work in 2v2, since pvp would move too quickly without terrain type. I’m already concerned that the grid is too unwieldy. A good game should be easily portable so you can play with your friends anywhere, anytime._

_Re: Dark Magician Girl giving you a temporary makeover: I’m curious if anyone drew in the next part of that story. I’m sure they did and you’ve conveniently left that out._

_Toyu_

**Toyu,**

**I create realistic holographic fantasy creatures for mass entertainment in my sleep. I think I can handle the equivalent of a beach ball.**

**Re: fairy tale parodies: I generally don’t comment on what my employees think of me.**

**Seto**

_Seto,_

_I have no doubt that you can. I admit it’s hard to imagine playing this without something to physically touch. I’ve been using a prototype made of wood. Even duel monsters still uses actual cards._

_Re: Kaiba Corp gossip: Is that because you don’t want to admit that they like you?_

_Toyu_

**Toyu,**

**Describe the prototype to me.**

**Re: my employees: “Like” seems too tasteful for what I’ve seen.**

**Seto**

_Seto,_

_See attached. In this version of the prototype, the player constructs the sphere grid like a puzzle. That might not work in marketing to a wider audience._

_Re: what is tasteful: Now you’ve got me curious._

_Toyu_

**Toyu,**

**Agreed that making the assembly of the sphere grid a puzzle in itself would not be friendly to a general audience.**

**It could perhaps be a feature for a special edition. I imagine the selling price for a wooden puzzle version of the sphere grid would be steep.**

**Why go through the effort of designing something you don’t want to share?**

**Re: the antics of Kaiba Corp employees: see attached. This is on the tame side of what’s out there, according to my sources.**

**Seto**

_Seto,_

_Sorry again for replying than I’d like: preparations for graduation take more time than I was expecting!_

_Puzzles are a passion of mine. You could say that they changed my life._

_Re: the very creative and detailed depiction of how one Kaiba Corp employee would like to rescue you from frog-ness: I think you should be proud to have such employed such a talented story boarder._

_Toyu_

\---

In retrospect, of all the clues so far, that was the most obvious.

Seto forwarded the image of the sphere grid to the fabrication team. Within an hour, he got a call from the head engineer.

“Sir, about the sphere grid request.”

“How long until a prototype?”

“Sir... this is a very complex work. From the image alone, we’d guess a least a few days, and what we could create would not have all of the interlocking parts that the designer describes. We would need a 3D model for that.”

“I see. Then don’t do it.”

“Sir?”

\---

**Toyu,**

**I’m extending formal invitation for you to come to Kaiba Corp headquarters in Domino to present Spherium to my team and me. Please indicate your availability for the first two weeks of June. Afternoons work best for me.**

**I only hire the best.**

**Looking forward to it,**

**Seto**

_Seto,_

_Thank you for the offer. With graduation imminent, my response may be delayed. When can I get back to you by?_

_Toyu_

**Toyu,**

**I don’t extend opportunities like this often. I suggest getting back to me as soon as possible.**

**Seto**

_Seto,_

_I know, and I appreciate it more than you could know. Let me finalize my plans and get back to you soon._

_Toyu_

**Toyu,**

**I have been admirably and uncharacteristically patient with you. When we meet, I expect you to be honest with me in every way. And I will do the same with you.**

**Seto**

_Seto,_

_I know. And I will._

_Toyu_


	2. Mokuba

The summer heat came early, forcing Kaiba Corp to turn the AC up in late May and early June. The heat seemed to be getting to Seto in particular: he seemed to always be in an ogre of a mood. It was a noticeable change from late spring, when Seto had been visibly happy, even among the rank and file.

The timing coincided with a sudden stall in the game design contest. Apparently the designer of Spherium, still the front runner of the contest and the favorite of the design team, engineers, and PR staff, had not replied to the contest runners’ requests for an in-person interview and demonstration.

By mid-June, Mokuba almost felt bad for the contestants who did come in. 

“I’ve got a good feeling about this one,” whispered the VP of creative operations. 

“That’s what you said about the last three,” Mokuba replied. “And two of them looked like they were about to cry when they left. The third one actually did.”

The contestant was average age for the finalists, older than average for a contestant. His resume was impressive: experience working with well-known publishers, two published board games to his name. 

Seto was not impressed. He let the team lead the interview and participate in the demo. It wasn’t until the very end of the game (which the contestant won) did Seto speak up.

“What are you hoping to accomplish with your game?”

The VP of CO traded a look with Mokuba. They knew what was coming.

“Uh... well, I’d like it to be successful, of course.”

Seto’s express remained flat. “You may have a hard time of that. The learning curve is too steep for a general audience.”

The contestant, to his credit, was flustered but tried to hide it. “I-it is complex and takes some time to learn.”

“The complexities are artificial. There’s a strategy that, were it obvious, would make the game unplayable for professionals.”

The contestant was stumped.

“Fortunately for you, it is not obvious. I’ll demonstrate. Reset the game.”

They played. Seto won quickly, in a strange but simple way that appeared to break the contestant’s heart.

“That was not by luck. You must see by now that once a player learns this strategy, it can be used anytime by anyone, resulting in a completely different game than the one you thought you designed.”

The PR rep swept in quickly, thanking the contestant for his time. The contestant was being escorted out when a contest runner spoke up.

“Good and bad news everyone. It looks like Spherium can make it today after all.”

Mokuba didn’t think it was possible, but Seto’s mood got even worse.

“When.”

“Half an hour. The next slot, basically. Lucky for Spherium, that one’s empty. Should I confirm?”

The rest of the team was radiating hope. Seto seemed to be radiating death.

“Fine,” he said at last.

“Great, I’ll reply now...”

Seto crossed his arms and stared stonily at nothing. Every one else got up to stretch and grab refreshments. Mokuba had a specific bag of chips in mind when he got a call.

“Hello!”

“Mr. Mokuba. Yugi Muto is here for you.”

“Yugi?”

“Yes. I told him you were occupied with interviews today. Should I tell him to come back tomorrow?”

“No, we finished early actually, so I’ve got some time before the next one. I’ll come down.”

Mokuba ended the call. Everyone in the room but Seto was staring at him.

“What? I’ll be back in time.”

One of the engineers came up to Mokuba near the doorway. “Are you really leaving us with him when he’s like this to hang out with Yugi Muto?”

“Duh. Wouldn’t you?”

“Ugh, I would.”

Yugi was sitting in the lobby, apparently oblivious to the stares and whispers he was attracting. In addition to being Yugi Muto, he was carrying a large, unlabeled box, reinforced in the corners with duct tape.

“Hey Yugi!”

Yugi’s eyes brightened. He stood up, hands still busy with the box. “Hey Mokuba!”

“Need a hand with that?”

“No, I’ve got it,” Yugi said with a smile. He had gotten taller over the years and more built out. Mokuba was growing too, of course, but he had a ways to go before he would watch up to Yugi.

“What are you doing here, anyway? And what’s in the box?”

“Well...” Yugi bowed his head a bit before tossing his hair. “I have an appointment, actually. With your brother.”

“You do? Yugi...” The pieces started to come together now.

“Well, I guess technically, it’s with someone named Yumi? In the game innovation and partner management group?”

“Yugi. You’re telling me that you’re Spherium?”

“I guess so,” said Yugi sheepishly. 

Things came back to Mokuba now that he hadn’t paid attention to in isolation: he remembered wondering whether Yugi would submit something for the contest, since it was so relevant to his career path; he remembered seeing notes in the margins of the Spherium notebook with the words “SLNT MGN” and “GNDR DSTR” and thinking of Yugi.

“The PR folks are going to have a field day,” Mokuba said out loud.

“You think?” Yugi laughed. “I’m pretty nervous about this whole thing.”

“Don’t be, Yugi. You’ve got nothing to worry about. You gave our whole team a lot of anxiety by waiting until the last minute to schedule this, though.”

“Sorry about that - things came up, and... well.”

They started walking towards the elevator. Moluba kept an eye out for cameras, and he knew the security staff would do the same. Their people knew better, but it only took one idiot to ruin an otherwise quiet press day.

“Every time I come here,” said Yugi as they got into the elevator, “It feels like you’ve added a new floor. Or building.”

“What can I say: innovation takes space. Hey, you want to look around for bit? We’ve got some time before your slot. We can leave the box and walk around some.”

Yugi looked thoughtful. “No, I don’t want to get too comfortable. Unless you give all the contestants a tour?”

“Fine, you’re no fun,” Mokuba said. They shared a grin. “I’ll warn you: my brother’s in a really bad mood lately. Not sure why. Hopefully seeing you will cheer him up a bit, not that he’d ever admit it.”

People were in various stages inside the conference room: some were working, some were chatting, some were eating. Nobody seemed ready for Yugi Muto.

Except for Seto.

“Hey everyone, get it together!” People were scrambling as soon as Yugi walked in the room, but Mokuba didn’t think it hurt to remind them. “The next contestant is here.”

“Hi everyone. Sorry for the scheduling issues,” Yugi said. “Let’s see... I guess I’ll set up over there?”

Yugi took his box over to the demonstration table in the center of the room, directly in front of Seto.

“Ah, before we begin, Yugi, if we could ask you some questions,” said the VP of CO.

“Of course.”

Yugi sat down, putting the box to the side for now.

“We need to ask you: why did you use a different name?” asked one of the staff. “Who is Toyu Gumi?”

“It’s a play on my name, Romanized and then scrambled. I thought using my real name might attract too much attention, so I used a fake one.”

“And the address?”

“That’s real. That’s my P.O. box. I was between residential addresses when I first applied, which was my last semester of university. I’ve found a place since first submitting my application, which I’m happy to give to you now.”

Yugi answered each question with ease and sincerity. He was clearly prepared but didn’t come off as scripted. Most of the people in front of him, having never met him before, seemed perfectly charmed.

“Yugi, if you could please demonstrate the game to us.”

“Of course. Now, I have to warn you: when I was first designing the sphere grid, I didn’t really think I was going to try and make this a full-fledged game. I guess what I’m trying to say is this next part - assembly - this is optional.”

Yugi winked. He took out a large bag from the box. In the bag were pieces of the sphere grid. He opened the bag and spilled the pieces out. They were puzzle pieces.

“My first love was puzzles, so I couldn’t resist making one a part of Spherium. But for mass production, I think assembly would be much easier.”

“Yugi, can I hold a piece?” Mokuba asked.

“Of course,” said Yugi, handing one over.

The piece was made of wood, perfectly smooth and finished. There were small engravings and holes on the piece, showing the spaces for the game pieces. 

“That one goes with this one,” Yugi said, handing Mokuba another piece. Mokuba slid them together. They held together well.

“How did you design this?” asked an engineer.

“I was inspired by the Millennium Puzzle. I’ve been obsessed with 3D puzzles and interlocking features since I was a kid.”

“And did you make this yourself?”

“A friend helped me fabricate it, but yes.”

“And how long would it take someone who didn’t design it to put it together?”

“I had a couple of my friends try. The ones with more familiarity with puzzles took a few hours. Again, this is optional,” said Yugi quickly when he saw the looks around the room. “The sphere grid can be easily re-designed to be more straightforward to put together.”

There were no more questions as Yugi finished assembling the sphere grid. It was impressive when complete. 

“Mokuba, would you like to play?” asked Yugi.

“Sure.”

The staff helped shift the demo table so that the evaluators could see the profiles of Yugi and Mokuba. Mokuba snuck a look at Seto: his face betrayed nothing.

The demo went smoothly: everyone was looking forward to Spherium the most, Mokuba included, and it did not disappoint. Yugi walked through the basics of the game and then had Mokuba demonstrate different strategies and features, including, of course, using the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

“Are there any other questions?” Yugi asked at the end.

There was a moment of silence as Mokuba (and likely others) held their breath as they waited for Seto to say something. He had been silent the entire time.

“Leave us,” Seto said at last. 

There was another silence, this time confused instead of anxious.

“Now.”

The room emptied, leaving behind Seto, Yugi, Mokuba, and Spherium.

“Kaiba...” said Yugi, addressing Seto for the first time that day.

“You lied to me,” said Seto.

“I used a different name,” said Yugi. “The rest was all true.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes,” Yugi said firmly.

“I don’t know if I can believe anything you’re saying,” Seto said. “You’ve been manipulating me this whole time.”

“What are you talking about?” Yugi said, genuinely confused. “I’m telling you, everything was true but my name. I’ve been working on Spherium for the last four years, in between classes at university and working at my grandpa’s shop. Page 78: that was Duke’s drawing that Joey spilled his drink on. The reason why the sphere grid is a puzzle: you know exactly why.”

Mokuba had no idea what was going on, but he could guess whatever it was, Seto had been keeping a secret, even from him. Seto did forward specific materials from Toyu - Yugi - so maybe they had been corresponding on the side?

And Yugi had been using a fake name? If there was one thing Seto disliked, it was when people withheld information from him.

“Your sudden silence when I extended the offer to meet me in person?” Seto said through gritted teeth.

“I was busy with graduation.”

“And not at all too afraid to face me?” Seto said, standing suddenly and walking around to face Yugi with nothing between them.

“Never,” Yugi said, gaze unwavering.

“Then why lie? Why not tell me who you were from the start?”

“I didn’t want people to think you were favoring me because we’re friends,” said Yugi.

“We’re not friends,” Seto spat.

“Kaiba,” Yugi said with a twinge of impatience. “We’re friends.”

Then something happened that Mokuba had never witnessed before: Seto walked away from an argument without the last word. He simply left the conference room, leaving Yugi and his prototype behind with Mokuba.

Yugi looked at Mokuba, a vein throbbing in his forehead.

“I will never understand your brother,” Yugi said with exasperation. 

“Yeah...” Mokuba looked back at the open door that Seto hadn’t bothered to close. 

“I can’t believe him,” said Yugi. He started to dissemble the prototype, placing the pieces back in the box. “He was so excited about this when we were talking about it over email, and now he’s stonewalling me. What gives?”

And just as Yugi closed the clasp of the box, something clicked in Mokuba’s mind. 

“Well, thanks for giving me a shot, Mokuba.” Yugi sighed and then grinned. “Guess I’ll take this to whatever competitors you haven’t crushed out of existence.”

As if everything else hadn’t been enough to set off Mokuba, the thought of someone else having the rights to Spherium got all of Mokuba’s alarm bells ringing.

“Wait, Yugi! Don’t go. I have a plan.”


	3. Seto

“Kaiba!”

There was only one person who had the audacity to address Seto like that. Only one person was able to command power over him without knowing it. Everyone else knew: Seto’s bodyguards made no move.

Seto turned around. Yugi had his box. 

“What.”

Yugi pointed to an unoccupied game table. 

“I challenge you to a game. Spherium, to be exact.”

“And why should I waste my time playing your game?” Seto drawled, unable to help himself.

“Because if I win, then you’ll produce Spherium.”

“Bully for you. What’s in it for me?”

Yugi had already began setting up his game. The player pieces were already out, and now he was assembling the sphere grid.

“If you win, then I’ll sign all rights to Spherium to you with no conditions. That way, if you don’t produce Spherium, nobody else will either.”

The employees in the atrium stared shamelessly. Mokuba came running down the stairs, his footsteps echoing in the atrium that was quiet except for some whispers and Yugi placing the pieces of the sphere.

“Big bro! I’ve cleared your afternoon.” Mokuba has his clipboard out. “So just worry about Yugi.”

“Mokuba... did you set me up?”

Mokuba grinned. “I’m not letting the best business opportunity since Duel Monsters walk away because you’re too stubborn to admit that’s exactly what he is. Good luck, bro! Try your best to win. I like Yugi, but creator rights are such a pain.”

Seto growled. He was trapped, and Mokuba knew it. “Fine.”

“Awesome. Hey everyone! If I see a phone, it’s mine for the rest of your life!” Mokuba said, marshaling the body guards to fan out throughout the atrium. He then took his own phone out and started recording.

“Mokuba.”

“Trust me, bro, this is marketing gold."

By the time Seto made it to the game table, Yugi had finished assembling the sphere.

“So do we have a deal?” Yugi asked.

“Yes, and it’s one I’ll make you regret.”

Yugi smiled. “We’ll see about that, Kaiba. Do we need to go over the rules again?”

“No.”

“Then I’ll go first. For my first move...”

The crowd drew in around them after, unable to help themselves. Of course - to work at Kaiba Corp, you had to love games. Seto saw the VP of CO and others who had been in the conference room watching but not bothering to take notes.

Seto loved the spotlight and never shied from it. Yugi might have grown used to being the center of attention, but he never grew to like it. His hands trembled slightly, and he resolutely kept his head down.

The bodyguards kept everyone out of hearing distance except Mokuba. Mokuba occasionally asked questions about the game to Yugi, who answered the questions like he was teaching the game instead of playing for its commercial viability.

“Kaiba just made a very good move: he anticipated what I’ve been trying to set up for the last few turns, which was clever of him. Fortunately, I have a back-up plan...”

“I wouldn’t advise any beginner to try what Kaiba is doing right now - it’s too risky for someone who doesn’t fully understand the game. But of course, Kaiba isn’t your typical beginner.”

“It’s getting dicey now. Kaiba has me on my heels - or that’s what he’d like to think!”

As they started into the end game, Mokuba stopped asking questions and stepped further back. His job was done - Yugi was fully entrenched in the game and had forgotten about the crowd. He had his thinking face on, occasionally pressing his fingers against his sternum.

“It’s your move,” said Seto after a period of stillness.

“I know,” said Yugi. “I’m thinking.”

Seto had him backed into a corner. If Seto were playing anyone else, he would be confident that the game was over. But he was sitting in front of the person even his staff referred to as the King of Games when they thought Seto wasn’t listening.

Yugi let out a tight breath. He captured Seto with a look, and Seto couldn’t break from his earnest gaze.

“You know, Kaiba... to be honest, one of the reasons I didn’t tell you who I was in the beginning was... I thought that would be a reason for you not to look at Spherium.”

“What? What do you mean?”

Yugi’s cheeks reddened. “I’ve never really been your first choice when it came to, well, anything, and I didn’t want our personal history to get in the way of what I thought was a really good game. So I hid who I was because I thought that would put Spherium in the best position to succeed. And when you did seem interested... well, I didn’t want you to learn the truth until I had a chance to get you to play the game for yourself. In hindsight, maybe I would have done things differently.”

Seto was busy processing everything Yugi said, but his thoughts came to a halt as the unbidden image of Yugi coming to him with this game, no secrets between them, and presenting it to Seto. And Seto would have... if he had known it was Yugi who designed it, he would have expedited the approval process instead of drilling down to every detail and nuance. Maybe it was better that Yugi took this path, after all.

Suddenly, Seto remembered something: “Not my first choice? What on earth are you talking about?”

Yugi rolled his eyes. “Please, Kaiba. We both know what I’m talking about. Or who.”

“I don’t actually,” Seto gritted. “If you’re talking about the Pharaoh–”

“Which I am–”

“–Then the Pharaoh wouldn’t have hidden himself from me. The Pharaoh was straightforward and honest and would never lie to me. The Pharaoh couldn’t even lie to himself because he was just so utterly clueless about who he was.”

“Hey–”

“You, on the other hand, have been hiding yourself since the day we met. Hiding behind the Pharaoh, your grandpa’s deck, your geek squad friends. Pretending like they’re the reason you are who you are instead of acknowledging your creativity, skill, and intellect. And when you had a chance to share that with the world, you hid again, this time behind your fake name and pathetic delusion that I don’t like you, because you were afraid of what would happen when you finally showed yourself to me. Well, here you are, Yugi: I’ve chased you out of hiding. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Seto had rendered Yugi speechless. He was suddenly glad that Mokuba had this on camera, even if he couldn’t catch what they were saying. Yugi’s mouth was open long enough to catch flies.

Then he smiled.

“You’re right, Kaiba, more than I’d like to admit. I hope you can forgive me, especially since I’m going to win this game.”

And win, Yugi did: elegantly, unexpectedly, and unequivocally. When his victory became clear to everyone around them, the atrium burst into applause.

“That was a great game, Kaiba. You did very well.”

“Don’t patronize me, Yugi. A loss is a loss. “

“I’m not patronizing you. You pushed me very far, considering that you just learned the game and I invented it.”

“We both know that’s never stopped you,” said Seto. “I’ll keep my end of the bargain. Mokuba probably already has a contract drawn up for you. If you have a problem with the terms, take it up with him.”

Seto pushed himself up from the game table. The crowd behind him parted immediately.

“Kaiba, wait,” said Yugi, and Seto obeyed. “I had fun,” he said, face bright with a smile but slightly red in the cheeks. He looked at Seto expectantly.

“I did, too.”

Yugi didn’t stop him from leaving this time.


	4. Yugi

“So it’s all taken care of? Kaiba’s going to produce Spherium?”

The place Joey worked nights at was a total dive and the gang loved it that way. It was one of the few places where the management and the regulars let Yugi be a normal person. Tonight it was just him and Téa on a pair of stools, while Joey worked the bar. Yugi had a gin and tonic, while Tea sipped on a martini. Nothing for Joey until he got off in half an hour.

“Yep. I signed on the dotted line yesterday,” said Yugi.

“That’s amazing, Yugi,” said Téa.

“Yeah, Kaiba’s lucky you went with him. Now he gets his hands on your hard work,” Joey said.

“Well, I appreciate it. Having a name like Kaiba Corp to back me is a big deal.”

“So what happens next? Are you going to start working there?” Téa asked.

“I hate to admit it, but I hear the perks are pretty sweet,” said Joey. “I hear there’s a 7-11 where people just walk in and take what they want without paying out of pocket.”

Yugi smiled, a bit regretful that he didn’t take Mokuba’s offer for a tour of the place. “I told them I preferred to work where I am now.”

“At your grandpa’s game shop?” Téa asked.

“Yeah. Freelancing. It sounded kind of cool to me,” Yugi said.

“Yuug!” Joey sounded deeply offended. “You’re telling me you walked away from free unlimited junk food?”

Before Joey could tell him all the reasons that was a mistake, a patron came to the bar, and Joey stepped away. Téa waited until he was out of earshot before turning to Yugi with a knowing look on her face.

“Yugi. Did Kaiba offer you a full time position?”

“Not exactly,” Yugi said. “First, Kaiba didn’t offer me anything. It was all Mokuba. And... Mokuba asked if I wanted to have office space at Kaiba Corp for the next year, and if things worked out, we could go for longer.”

“Yugi! You didn’t walk away from that, did you?”

Yugi stirred his gin and tonic, feeling sheepish all of a sudden. “It just... didn’t feel right.”

“Yugi, I can’t believe - oh no. No, Yugi.”

“What?” Yugi said, a bit defensive. “I get all my best ideas while I’m working the cash register.”

“You’re afraid of Kaiba,” Téa said, with a touch of accusation and a dash of horrified realization.

“That’s not it.”

“Then it’s even worse,” Téa declared, and Yugi realized that her first question was a trap. “You like him.”

“I do not!” Yugi hissed, cheeks burning.

“You do, and you think being around him will distract you. You are so lucky that I am not bringing this up while Joey’s around. Yugi, I’m telling you as someone who’s been there: don’t let your libido get in the way of your career.”

Yugi wanted to melt into the floor. “Téa, please.”

“I’m serious, Yugi. I don’t care what you think about Kaiba, but if you have a chance to take advantage of a good opportunity, I can’t just sit here and watch it slip through because of... of some crush on the most emotionally constipated person I’ve ever known.”

“I think that’s a bit harsh,” Yugi said, though it was fair.

“Listen. We’re young. Our careers are just starting, and you have the chance to jump start yours! You can’t expect to do your best work in between customers at the game shop.”

“She’s right.”

Standing behind them was none other than the subject of their conversation.

The first thing Yugi noticed was that Kaiba looked completely out of place. He was wearing what looked like a very expensive suit and very expensive shoes that looked shiny and bright against the darkly lit wooden floor, stained over the years by spilled drinks. The second thing Yugi noticed was that Kaiba was alone: no bodyguards, no Mokuba, no suitcase.

“K-Kaiba! How long have you been standing there?”

Kaiba turned to the person who was sitting on the stool next to the empty one beside Yugi, pulled out a few bills from his wallet, and said, “Move over.” The person hesitated for a second before shrugging, and moving a few stools down.

“Hey, Kaiba, you’re not welcome here,” said Joey, who had finally gotten freed up.

“Wheeler. If this is at all a decent establishment, I expect you to have a selection of whiskeys to my satisfaction.”

“I’ll show you satisfaction,” Joey declared as he slapped the bar’s stained and well-loved menu in front of Kaiba.

“What’s he want?” Téa whispered into Yugi’s ear while Kaiba and Joey fenced over the menu.

“I don’t know. How’d he know we were here?”

Joey slid Kaiba his drink. “Hey, you better not be giving Yugi a hard time here. You want to talk shop, you go to the place down the street with the other suits.”

“Yugi’s the one giving me a hard time,” Kaiba said. He took his jacket off and slung it over his arm before taking a sip. “He turned me down.”

“I didn’t turn you down. We’ll work on Spherium together. That was the deal,” Yugi pointed out.

“And what about everything else?”

Yugi frowned. He wasn’t sure what Kaiba was getting at - Mokuba offered him an office for the next year, which would probably consist of him working exclusively on Spherium. The other ideas he had - well, those came and went wherever he was. “If this is about the office... look, I... I just thought it was too much to take in at once.”

Kaiba swirled his drink and said nothing. Yugi had to admit that like this, jacket off, out of his element, and enjoying a drink, Kaiba was very handsome.

Tea elbowed Yugi in the side and then ordered them both another round. Joey fixed their drinks and then went back to get changed - his shift was over.

“You’re afraid,” said Kaiba.

“What?”

“Of me.”

Yugi flattened his lips, annoyed. “Despite what everyone may think, that is most certainly not true.”

Kaiba nodded. A trap. Yugi should have known.

“That’s what I don’t understand. You’re one of the few people who’s not afraid of me, who’s challenged me and never walked away, whether you win or lose in the end. That’s why I want you. Why can’t you see that?”

“I...” For some inexplicable reason, Yugi’s heart was pounding. Try as he might, he didn’t know what Kaiba wanted. Him? But that didn’t make any sense. Kaiba already had him - Spherium, at least, and frankly, the right of first refusal to any game Yugi designed in the future (not that Yugi would ever admit that to him). “I don’t understand.”

Maybe it was the lighting, or the whiskey, but Kaiba’s face looked a bit red.

“I’m going to see what’s taking Joey so long,” Téa announced, walking into the back as though she owned the place.

“I said that we met, I expected you to be honest with me in every way. And I would be the same with you.” Kaiba turned to him then. “Well, here it is: I think you’re brilliant, and I’d never forgive myself as a businessman, a duelist, or a gamer if I let you walk away without the best offer I can give you. That offer is a full time position as a game designer. You’ll have your own team when you need them, but for now, your only job is to think of the best games you can and breathe them into existence. I’ll work on the details. Full time benefits and salary that won’t be matched anywhere else. You’ll report directly to Mokuba. Take it or leave it.”

“Mokuba? Why Mokuba?” And not you, went unspoken.

“Because I’m about to kiss you,” Kaiba said.

He waited for Yugi to process. Yugi would appreciate that later, but for the moment, Yugi was too giddy.

“Well?” said Yugi. “Kiss me then.”

And he did. He was, to Yugi’s surprise, inexperienced. But Yugi didn’t mind at all. They would have time to work on that later.

“Maybe I was afraid of you,” Yugi admitted when they stopped. “Maybe I still am.” He took Kaiba’s hand. It was trembling.

“The feeling is mutual. Very much so,” said Kaiba.

“Should I call you Seto now?” Yugi teased. “Or only over email?”

“Please call me Seto in front of Wheeler. Preferably when he’s drinking something.”

Yugi laughed. “I’ll spare him for now. Let him down gently.”

“You’re no fun.”

“Let me prove you wrong,” said Yugi. He pulled Seto off his stool. Seto dropped a wad of cash on the bar before they left.

“Joey’s going to hate you for that,” Yugi said.

“Good.”

The air outside was cool but not cold. There was no car waiting for them, to Yugi’s relief. They walked hand in hand down the street, and Yugi wouldn’t have minded if they did that forever.

“Yugi. This doesn’t mean we’re not going to be professional at work,” Seto said.

“Of course. I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“But I will tell you that there is a secret room on the seventh floor, next to the broken copier, and the door is locked with a passcode only I know.”

Yugi laughed out loud. “What are you saying?”

“That we could play a game or two in there. What did you think I was saying?”

“Ah, okay. I thought you wanted us to have sex in there.”

Seto said nothing. Yugi stopped walking to look at him - he was beet red. Yugi, utterly charmed, stood on his toes to kiss Seto on his warm cheek.

“But of course not. We’ll be professional.”

“I’ve just made a huge mistake, haven’t I?” said Seto.

“It’s too soon to say that, Seto. You’ve got to play to the end.”

Seto kissed him back. “I won’t back down,” Seto said.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
